<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awkward by azultheblue28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317188">Awkward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azultheblue28/pseuds/azultheblue28'>azultheblue28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Cyberverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Other, Pining, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azultheblue28/pseuds/azultheblue28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot Rod has taken a liking to Soundwave. Who knew that the Decepticon would be so intimidating?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hot Rod/Soundwave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awkward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was odd working with Soundwave, but nice. The bot was always to the point and even sometimes too serious. Yet he always delivered in the best ways. While Hot Rod and him made sure to give Decepticons and Autobots a chance to work together, they were left alone a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The awkward silence was getting to Hot Rod after their third session was let out. They didn’t have much to do but sit and wait until the fourth session was done. Soundwave was leaning against the wall, seemingly dozing off or staring at the wall intently. Hot Rod couldn’t tell. The bot was hard to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even after all this time, Hot Rod took some liking to the bot. They worked well as a team and even became friends somewhat. Soundwave was… attractive for a Decepticon. The black bot stared, debating if he should try making a move. It’s not like he would lose anything if he tried something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two were next to each other, standing and waiting. Soundwave had his arms crossed, trying to act cool. Hot Rod shifted himself, allowing his arms to fall to his sides as he prepared his little scheme. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little by little, he inched his way over to Soundwave’s thigh. Just a small poke to get him to do something. His pinky barely tapped the metal thigh before Soundwave slammed himself in front of Hot Rod. The Autobot flinched, prepared to get slapped or shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Soundwave hissed. His frame was pressed up again Hot Rod, arms on both sides the sides of his helm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just uh… trying to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trying to what?!” Soundwave pressed further against him, getting in his face. The speedster could feel his spark race having the blue bot right next to him. Part of him was worried that Soundwave could hear his fans start to run as his frame warmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trying to make conversation…?” his voice squeaked, smiling to try to add on to the lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No bot touches another like that unless they want something else.” Soundwave lowered his voice, moving towards his audio. “What do you want Hot Rod?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The low voice right in his audio sent shivers down his frame as he stood there, completely gone. Soundwave was pressed close against him, his helm next to him, waiting for an answer. An answer he couldn’t bring himself to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. If you can’t answer me, I guess I cannot help.” Soundwave began to pull away before Hot Rod, without thinking, pulled him into a kiss. It was weird to say the least. The blue bot stood still as Hot Rod pressed a long kiss against his mask. When the Autobot pulled back, his face felt as if it was on fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps... we should take this meeting somewhere else,” Soundwave said, grabbing Hot Rod’s servos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the session?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little extra time won’t hurt them.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to hold back from making this sinful. It was really hard.</p><p>I might make some but don't count on it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>